Swan Princess and Starlord
by Sharingan000
Summary: The wolves weren't the ones to save Bella from Laurent that day, it was Yondu and the Ravagers. Soon becoming a female Ravager herself. Her and Peter/Starlord partner up to go to Morag and retrieve an orb they are supposed to sell. And, well… the story goes on from their. Bella Swan/Peter Quill (Starlord) Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Swan Princess and Starlord**

**Summary:** The wolves weren't the ones to save Bella from Laurent that day, it was Yondu and the Ravagers, but Laurent got taken with her, now they are friends. Soon becoming a female Ravager herself. Her and Peter/Starlord partner up to go to Morag and retrieve an orb they are supposed to sell. And, well… the story goes on from their. Bella Swan/Peter Quill (Starlord) Movie-verse.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight and/or Guardians of the Galaxy, sadly. Well, I hope you enjoy this one and please read my other stories, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Chapter One:**

It's dead, our meadow is gone. What was once covered in beautiful flowers of purple, white, pink, yellow, and blue is now a field of wilted dead plants. I think it died the same day I did, when 'he' left.

I see a figure walking towards me on the other side of the field and am surprised to see who it is.

"Bella.." He says.

"Laurent." I say, still surprised.

"I didn't expect to find you here. The Cullens… their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Aren't you sort of a.. a pet of theirs?" He began to circle around me, and I turned around to follow him, keeping him in my peripheral vision.

"Yeah," I said. "You could say that."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" He asked. A ghost-like shadow of 'him' appears in front of me and says, "_Lie."_

"Yeah, absolutely all the time."

"_Lie better." _'He' says.

"I'll tell them that you stopped by." I offered. "I probably shouldn't… Edward. 'Cause he's pretty protective."

"But he's… far away isn't he?" Laurent asked. I hesitated from what I was originally going to say and ask him this,

"Why are you here?"

"I came as a favor to Victoria." This shocked me even more.

"Victoria." I said in more of a statement instead of a question.

"She asked me to come and see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria only feels it's fair to kill Edwards mate. Given he killed hers. An eye for an eye." He was still circling around me.

"_Threaten him." _'He' said quickly, appearing by my side.

"Edward would know who did it." I said quickly. "And he'd come after you." Laurent didn't seem to believe this, because he began to shake his head.

"I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" He sighed. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you. But I can't help myself, you are so mouth-watering."

"Please don't," I begged him. "I mean-you helped us." He zoomed to stand in front of me, really closely.

"Shh," He put his hands beside my face. "Do not be afraid. I am doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, where as I'll make it quick. I promise. You would feel nothing."

He stood a couple steps back and held his hand out to scratch me with his invisible talons. I closed my eye, ready for the killing swipe.

"Edward I love you." All of a sudden, I heard a strange sound, as if a plane or some sort of aircraft were nearby.

"I don't believe it." Laurent said, looking up at the sky.

I looked up as well and saw an enormous hawk-like plane sporting the colors white, silver, blue, and orange. A bright beam of light surrounded me and the wind picked up. I saw Laurent step back more and stare in shock and awe. I felt my body being slowly pulled up.

"Help!" I yelled out reaching for Laurent who was reaching back. He tried to reach for me, but the ground beneath me disappeared and I was laying on a hard surface.

I groaned in pain as I felt my body slam into the metal floor. I push myself up a bit and take a look at my surroundings. It's obviously a ship, but the technology looks to be more advanced than the one now.

"Laurent?" He's not here obviously. There are people, or at least I think they're people, standing wearing the same trench coats. One guy, in front has a metal mohawk and really blue skin.

"Well looky here, everybody. We got us a nice lookin' broad. I say we got one good catch.

"What do you want with me?" I ask him.

"We picked up on our sensors that someone was coming to get ya, so we decided to be nice Ravagers and help ya 'fore they got to ya first, they were creatures that wanted to eat ya. By the way, my name is Yondu. What's yours?" I stood straight and tried to hide my fear.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Are you all alien?" I asked him.

"Ya got that right. We're from far off in the galaxy. Welcome to the Ravagers ship. We're taking you to Xandar where we'll get ya settled in and you'll meet everyone else."

Yondu led me to a private room and left me there. I sat on a bench and gripped the edge, looking down at the floor hoping this is a dream.

The whole time, I just sat in the room trying to process everything that just happened. Aliens are real...

I felt a small shake in the aircraft and a man came in. "We've arrived."

"That was fast." I said surprised.

"This plane has built in hyper jets so we got from Earth to Xandar in a matter of minutes." I nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh and, you might need these. On Xandar, your clothing might look a little foreign." He gave me black pants, grey shirts, black boots, brown gloves, and the same red trench coat he had on. And with that, he left me to change.

I remembered I still had my backpack with me. Inside I packed my copy of Wuthering Heights, my pepper spray, a journal, some pens, my phone, my portable CD player, a gold pocket watch, my laptop, my phone and laptop charger, my rosary (like the one in Boondock Saints), my sketch pad, some CDs with tons of songs old, new, pop, rock, jazz, blues, country, dubstep, classic, any other kind of genre, my wallet, and my polaroid camera that I bought off an antique shop.

I took off my old clothes, leaving me in my black bra and grey boy shorts and change into the black pants and grey shirt. I slip the black boots on. I put my old clothes in my bag and zip it closed, shrugging the trench coat on and putting the gloves in the coat pocket. The clothes fit perfectly to my hourglass figure and showed all the right curves as well as an amount of cleavage that doesn't make me look like a slut.

I shrug my backpack on and walk out of the room. I follow the halls and the noise down to where I had arrived. Yondu was there with the other aliens I saw and another man I didn't recognize.

He turned toward me and was shocked to see I was here on the ship. He had short, curly blond hair, brown eyes, and a small stubble on his jaw. He was quite handsome.

"Yondu, really? You brought in another human? I thought you said I was only going to be the only one you would bring in?" The man said.

"C'mon Peter, our sensors picked up something near where she was and they wanted to get to her and eat her. We saw one that was about to scratch her up. What was that, Bella?" Yondu asked me.

"Vampires. Or Cold Ones as the stories call them. They have solid marble skin that sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight, red eyes if they drink human blood and gold if they drink animal, they never eat or drink anything, they never get tired, have to catch their breath, or even blink, they are super strong, super fast, and have heightened senses." I explained to him, the man who I learned to be Peter looked at me in even more shock.

"Vampires?" Peter said. I nodded. "Like fangs and bats and Dracula?"

"They don't have fangs and they don't turn into bats, and I'm not even sure if Dracula is real or not." I said to him.

"What did the vampire want with you?" Yondu asked with interest.

"He was sent by another vampire, Victoria, to see if I was protected by a coven of vampires that I used to think of as family."

"Please explain." Yondu said. I sighed, but reluctantly told them my whole story. From the day I moved from Phoenix to Forks, to the time before Yondu saved me. It hurt a little to mention their names, even Rosalie. She may have been a bitch, but I understand why, she just wanted what was best for her family and to keep their secret kept, not trusting me with it.

At a couple parts of my story, I wrapped my arms around myself, afraid I would break apart right in front of them. After I was finished, I had my left arm around my waist, my right elbow resting on it, and my right hand over my heart.

"That two timing son of a bitch! I should track him down and kill him for what he did to ya!" Yondu exclaimed, the other Ravagers agreeing. Peter was breathing hard through his nose and clenching and unclenching his fists.

Without hesitation, I put my hand over his left fist to calm him down. He took deep breaths and entwined our fingers. I felt jolts of electricity flow through my veins, in a good way. His hand was large, calloused, and warm whereas mine was small, pale, and smooth.

"C'mon ya'll, we got a bar to go to. I think we all need a drink." Yondu announced.

"Hell yeah, I definitely need one." I said excitedly with a grin on my face.

"Well c'mon, let's go." Peter said, not letting go of my hand, not that I minded. I felt more comfortable holding his warm hand than holding Edwards cold hand.

Me, Peter, Yondu, and the other Ravagers walked out of the ship and around what I saw to be Xandar. It was a beautiful city, people of different colors (like green and pink), white buildings, clear blue skies, and so much more beauty than Earth.

We walked around, me sometimes answering their questions, and went to what seemed like a shopping center with shops, restaurants, and a huge bar.

We all went to the bar and went our separate ways, but I stayed with Yondu, Peter, and Yondu's second-in-command Finn. The four of us sat at the bar.

"So," I spoke up looking at the three Ravagers. "What exactly do you guys do for a living?"

"Well," Yondu started. "We basically travel around the galaxy looking for someplace that could have something rare and we take them to a buyer named Korath here on Xandar."

"It's kinda fun, but there's always some little tweak in the retrieving of items." Peter said.

"So it's kinda like Indiana Jones." I said. Peter seemed to be the only one who understood what I meant.

"Exactly."

We got our drinks, my drink a suggestion from Peter, which was actually pretty good. This was my first ever alcoholic drink, and I think I'll have more.

Five glasses of whatever alcoholic berry flavored blue drink I got, Peter and I were a little tipsy and telling each other funny stories. Peter was telling me about the time he pranked Finn and a few other Ravagers using small balloons, smoothies, and sharp straws.

"It was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. They had smoothie in their eyes and screaming, 'I can't see! I can't see!'. Yondu and the unharmed Ravagers were laughing their asses off and congratulating me on the prank." Peter told me. I was currently laughing my drunk ass off and leaning against Peter, who had his arm around my shoulder.

"I wish I were there to see it. Oh my god.." I said between laughs. "I have *hiccup* a few suggestions *hiccup* for pranks. One: call their communicators with an unknown number, and tell them in a different accent that they caught them stealing something ancient and belonging to powerful people, then say that they have tracked them down and are going to tear their limbs off. Two: tell them that Yondu said that they are having a party where they have to dress up as something goofy. Three… well I haven't thought this far." I said giggling.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight. I'm taking you back to the ship." Peter said, putting an arm around my waist and supporting my weight, my backpack on his shoulder.

"No, just one more, please…" I begged with a pouty lip and puppy eyes.

"Nope, you've had six glasses. Time for bed and then we can officially make you a member of the Ravagers." I sighed in fake annoyance and groaned in fake anger.

"Fine, take me to bed. I'm tired…" He laughed at my antics and took us to Yondu real quick.

"Hey Yondu," Said person turned to Peter. "I'm taking Bella back to the ship. She's had about six glasses and is begging for more. And I don't want her to get any more drunk than she is, look at her." Peter said pointing to me.

I was too busy waving my hands in the air and looking at my fingers which were tingling.

"I feel something," I spoke up. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Yondu and the other Ravagers with him nodded in understanding.

"You're right, Quill. Get 'er to be and make sure she don't break anything." Yondu instructed. Peter nodded and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder that didn't have my backpack strapped to it.

"Whoo, I'm upside down! I can feel the blood rushing to my head. I'm starting to see stars, is that bad?" I said loopily.

"Yep, that's bad." I heard Peter say. He started to walk out the bar with me mumbling a bunch of gibberish. When we got into the ship, I was currently singing a Beatles song.

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We *hiccup* all live in a yellow *hiccup* submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine." I giggled after each hiccup.

"Is this your first time getting drunk?" Peter asked me, chuckling at my antics. He set me on my feet, holding my arms to make sure I don't fall.

"Yep," I answered, popping the 'p'. "And it was the best drink I've ever had. Gimme my backpack, I need music." I told him reaching for my bag, lazily. He shrugged it off and handed it to me.

I zipped it open and pulled out my CD for some old songs that I uploaded onto. I placed the disk in my CD player and placed the headphones on my head. The first song to play was 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison.

Peter pulled up one of the sides of my headphones and said, "You have one of those too?"

"What d'ya mean?" I slurred out. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a blue, light grey, and orange cassette player with black and orange headphones. "Wow, we're like twins." I said holding up my CD player.

"Yeah I guess we are." He said giving a light chuckle. "What are you thinking of doing now that Yondu took you away from your home?" He asked me. This question sobered me up.

"I don't know," I answered, sitting on the nearest bench. "I was thinking of becoming one of you, to help me get some self-confidence, less clumsiness, and better instincts on what happens around me. But I also want to start over in life; get an education, meet someone, fall in love, get married, start a family, and eventually grow old. Both sound great, but the first option is making me crave an adventure."

"Don't let anyone or anything hold you down when you want to make your own choices. Follow the path you want to walk and don't let anything stop you." Peter said. I sat in silence for a moment before giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Peter," I told him. "I think I should give myself a codename, don't you think?" I said. This made him chuckle.

"I think you should. I got one of my own."

"What is it?"

"Star-Lord."

"Haha, nice nickname. So my name is Isabella Swan, nickname Bella. I think I'll go with…. Swan Princess." I said, finally deciding.

"The Swan Princess and Star-Lord." Peter said. "I like it."

"Now, I need some sleep or else I'm sleeping on the floor here, and I really wouldn't like that after landing on my back here." I said standing up a little shakily. Peter helped me to stand straight and led me down the hall.

He pressed a button on the side of the door and it slid open revealing a regular room, well as regular as it could be for a bed in a spaceship. The bed frame was metal with red lining it, the bed sheets, pillowcases, and duvet were red as well. There was a metal closet near the bed. I guess it was alright for now until I decide what to do from here on out.

Peter set me down to sit on the bed and put my backpack nearby. I proceeded to take off my trench coat, boots, and shirt leaving me in my pants and black bra. I saw that Peter was staring me and his Adam's apple was bobbing up and down.

I flopped down on the surprisingly comfortable bed and laid on my right side, burying half my face into the pillow. Peter threw a blanket on my shoulder and placed a kiss on my forehead, his lips were soft and warm and his stubble lightly tickled me.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Peter."

He dimmed the lights and left the room. I lay in bed waiting for sleep to take over. I closed my eyes and it soon became dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Waking up from last night wasn't what I expected. I had a really dry and raw throat and a mind blowing headache. This must be a hangover that I read in books. My head feels like it's going to explode into a million pieces. With a groan, I fall out of bed and land on my back, taking the blanket and pillow down with me.

I sit up, painfully might I add, and look around. I'm a little light headed at first, but it goes away. Standing up, I slip on my grey shirt and boots. I run my fingers through my hair to take out the knots and at least smooth it down. I pull out a baggy black sweater I had in my bag and throw it on.

I walk out of my room and follow the halls that I sorta memorised during my two day stay here. I follow the halls and the sound of voices until I get to where the others are. They look at me and some wave or say 'hey Bella'.

I wave a little and give them a lazy smile. I pull the sleeves of my sweater down over my hands and use the ends to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Yawning out loud, I walk over to what I think is a counter with a stool.

I sit in the stool and bury my face in my elbow with a groan. I hear a small laugh nearby and look up to see a smirking Star-Lord.

"Hangover?" He asked. I just made a face and gave him the one finger salute, hiding my face again. He chuckled again and took my hand, placing something in it. A mug full of, coffee?

"How do you get coffee on another planet?" I asked him, taking a sip of the caffeinated drink that relieved the pain in my head.

"Bella, we're on Xandar, not the Death Star." Peter said using a Star Wars reference.

"True." Then I paused when I was about to take another sip. "Wait, if aliens and other planets exist, do you guys have lightsabers?"

"Don't know, maybe. But if there aren't I guess we'll have to make 'em." He said.

"Ah ah ah, before you go on saying we'll be making stuff, you're going to have to explain everything to me. Even the perks of being a ravager." I said. He smirked and started to go on about all the different weapons, names of planets, names of the other Ravagers, different alien species, and all that jizz.

I took mental notes of every word he was saying and had practically everything memorised. He quizzed me and I got every question right.

Then he took me to another part of the ship where there were a bunch of technology parts, circuits, and tools as well as completed weapons everywhere.

"Welcome to the Circuit room, pretty self explanatory. Now, I think it's time to find your ideal weapons Swan Princess."

"Of course, Star-Lord." I said back. He grinned and we walked around trying to find the perfect weapon for me.

I found a couple blasters that I liked which were now strapped to my thigh holsters. I also found some daggers which we hidden in either my boots or sleeves. Peter got me a mask similar to his and it's now clipped behind my ear. Then I found a metal bow staff that has a blade appear out of one end. She had her weapons.

"Okay girly, you have your weapons and oxygen filter mask. Now we just have to attach rockets to your boots." Peter said.

"How long is that gonna take?" I asked him.

"Well as you know in the movies, hours. But here," He said, picking up two disks that we as thick as iPhones. "One second." He flicked them open and they showed a shape of a boot. "Have a seat."

"Okay…" I trailed off, but sat on a stool.

Peter picked up one of my legs and held my boot up. He stuck one of the boot shaped disks to the bottom of my boot and it stuck like two pieces of wood covered in Gorilla glue. He did the same with the other disk and I now had rocket boots.

"This is so cool!" I said smiling from ear to ear.

"I know. Now all we have to do is train and teach you how to be a Ravager." Peter told me.

"When do we start?" I asked. He grinned and I grinned back.

The whole day was spent learning about being a Ravager, the tricks up their sleeves, different methods, and flying a ship. I learned pretty quickly and knew a lot.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short guys...**


	3. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
